Every Twelve Years, For Twelve Days
by Miss Uncaring
Summary: Every twelve years it is more than a bitbeast. Every twelve years it takes control and hunts the living for twelve days... Look inside for A.N.
1. Creeper

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Jeepers Creepers

Hilary ran through the park in the pouring rain. It was still dark and was about six am. She knew the sun would be up any minute and that she had to reach her destination before then.

Flashback 

Six thirty AM

It was exactly twelve years ago. Her older brother was practicing beyblading. He was only eight and she was only four. She watched the jet-black blade spin around the dish quickly. It dazzled her how anything could do this.

"Creeper!" her brother commanded.

His blade glowed and a large creature appeared. It had the shape of a man except a few differences. His feet were claws, his skin was black, and he had huge wings.

He spread his glorious wings. Hilary was scared. It was so ugly and scary.

Her brother noticed her fear and stopped his blade. The blade stopped spinning and returned to his hand. His bitbeast however, did not.

It turned to face Hilary, an evil look in his eyes. It walked towards her slowly. Her and her brother stood there, motionless.

He knew that his bitbeast would do something to his little sister but all he could do was watch. He knew what Creeper could do. It was either him or his sister who would die. He suddenly ran forward and pushed his sister out of the way. The creature then charged at her brother instead then ran out of the door and outside. It then somehow flew off into the sky and disappeared.

Over the next twelve days reports were put on the news of sightings of a creature exactly the same. Hilary knew it was Creeper. People went missing for the whole twelve days.

But on the night of the twelfth day something strange happened.

It was almost dark. Hilary wanted people to stop dieing and disappearing as it was scaring her. She still missed her brother, hoping against hope he was alive.

She was sitting in her bedroom, her brother's beyblade on her desk. Her window was open. Creeper suddenly flew through it and charged at her.

She screamed and closed her eyes.

She felt his claw on her neck. She couldn't feel it anymore. She opened her eyes to see nothing, just an empty bedroom. She ran up to her desk and looked at the beyblade. The picture of Creeper had now returned to the bitchip. This was when her father explained everything to her about what had happened.

End Flashback 

She just kept running for her life. She had to get the beyblade destroyed. It was in her pocket. She couldn't let the past repeat itself like it had done so many times already. No one else will die. She knew only one person who could blade and would be up at this time. Kai.

She eventually reached the dojo and it was beginning to get lighter. She stopped outside the gates because she had a stitch. She heard the reassuring sound of a beyblade spinning. She smiled slightly and went inside.

"You're early," Kai told her monotonously without looking at her.

"I need you to do something, quickly," she told him, still out of breath. He then looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Destroy this," she told him, handing him the blade.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because something bad is going to happen if you don't before sunrise," she explained.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Destroy it now, I'll explain later," she told him, she was sounding quite angry now. She didn't care who she was talking to. She just wanted the nightmare to end.

"OK," he told her uncertainly. He put the blade on the ground and prepared to launch his at it.

Hilary sighed with relief. It would finally be over.

But before he could launch, the motionless blade glowed and, once again, Creeper appeared. Hilary gasped. She still remembered every detail about this creature, and it had stayed the same.

"Oh hell no," she said to herself, shocked and terrified.

It spread its wings and smiled evilly at Hilary. It walked up to her slowly, about to grab her neck with his hand. It did so and tried to strangle her. Kai's Dranzer then collided with Creeper's hand so he was forced to let go of her. He looked at Kai scornfully, about to attack him instead. But he just stood still and flew off.

"You OK?" he asked.

"I think," she replied uncertainly, clutching her throat.

"Mind giving an explanation now?" he asked.

"When the other's get up," she began. "I'll explain to all of you. If they believe it."


	2. Day 1

Day 1 

"Do you expect us to believe all this?" Ray asked once Hilary had finally finished her explanation.

"I'm not telling you to believe it, only to hear it," she commented as she walked over to the TV and switched it on to the news.

"And I'm here live with a man who claims to have seen something supernatural that has taken one of his friends," a presenter said. She was standing by the side of a road and a man was standing next to her.

"It looked like a person, well that's what we thought it was from a distance," he told the woman. "But then it spread large wings and suddenly charged at us. The next thing I saw was the creature flying off with my friend."

"Thank you for that information," the woman told him. "And back to you in the studio."

"Well, from what you've heard there it sounds like history's repeating itself," the male presenter said who was in the studio. "This story may sound bizarre. But this has happened in the past. It hasn't happened for about twelve years though. But all of the cases believed to be a cause of this creature have all seemed strange. Not one body has been found with all its parts. Be it missing a tooth, its mouth, even a leg." Hilary then turned the TV back off.

"Well?" she asked. "It speaks for itself. Every twelve years it hunts for twelve days."

"It all sounds creepy but what are we supposed to do?" Tyson asked. "Wait for another twelve days?"

"But then people in twelve years time will say that, and then the people twelve years after that," she explained.

"OK then, how do you suggest we stop it?" Ray asked.

They all fell silent. "Let's just forget about it for now," Hilary said, breaking the silence. "We have no idea where it is now. Just, if you do go outside, stay alert."

"But why does it kill people, then take part of their body?" Max asked.

Hilary thought, thinking back to twelve years ago. "Whenever it gets injured it uses parts of other people," she explained. "That's why it's lived for so long." She checked the time. "Well, I better go. Bye." She then headed towards the door.

"Personally, I think it's a load rubbish," Tyson commented once she'd gone.

"You saw what it said on the news, Ty," Max reminded him.

"Oh come on," he protested. "Isn't this something out of a horror movie?"

Kai was leaning against the wall listening to Tyson. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it. It was only just beginning to get light outside yet the moon was still clearly visible. His attention was distracted by something outside. It was a shadow against the moon. He knew what it was. Creeper. His wings were fully spread out and the moon seemed to make them glow, as his wings were slightly see-through.

"Tyson, would you call that something from a horror movie?" he asked as he stared at the shadow. The others walked towards him to see what he was looking at.

"So it is true," Tyson muttered as he walked away.

With Hilary 

"Dad?" she asked as she entered the living room of her house. Her mother was dead because of Creeper. Her father was sitting on the sofa watching the numerous reports about Creeper. His head was bowed slightly. He raised it when he heard her.

"Creeper is back," he muttered. "After twelve years, he has returned to kill again."

"I know dad," she replied, sounding upset. "There is nothing we can do. We can't stop it."

"Do you think I raised you to give up!" he asked, sounding slightly angry. There was silence.

"No," she replied. "But you raised me to be smart, which is part of knowing I've been beat." She sat down on the chair to his right so she could see him properly.

"What's happened to your neck?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You've got a cut on the side of your neck," he told her. She put her hand on her neck and looked at her hand. She did have blood there. "Oh. Well, I tried to get the blade destroyed before Creeper would come out again, but I was too late. I'm fine." She then went upstairs to clean it off.

Once she had finished cleaning herself off she glanced into the mirror above the sink. She saw Creeper's reflection behind her own. She quickly turned round. Nothing was there. She looked back in the mirror and his reflection wasn't there. She shook her head violently.

'I'm seeing things,' she thought. 'How could he get in here?'

She then went into her bedroom, pondering what to do.

After several minutes there was a scream from outside. She quickly ran to her window and looked outside into the alleyway. She just saw the body of a man lying there. Creeper was running off quickly. It was now daylight. She knew she had to go to school today. Having a winged creature running around killing people is hardly an excuse to take a day off school, well, twelve days. She sighed and got ready.

"Dad," she began. He was still staring at the TV. "I'm going to school." He stood up and walked towards a cupboard in that room. He pulled out a shoebox from the bottom of it and opened it. Inside was a gun, wrapped in cloth. He handed it to her.

"You'll need this," he told her, putting the box away and continuing to watch the news.

Hilary just shrugged, put the gun away, and walked to school.

At School 

She'd managed to get there without any trouble but several people weren't in, even more than usual. She glanced around at the empty seats and gulped, she was lucky. For the whole day she glanced outside the window every five minutes. She didn't even do any of the work. How could she? The teacher didn't even seem to realise a crisis was going on. There was suddenly a gunshot from outside and everyone jumped and ran towards the window to see what was going on. All they saw was a creature dressed in black that had large wings flying off away from them, holding someone with its claws. Hilary shivered. Something worse was going to happen, and she could feel it.

Plz R&R!


	3. Days 1 and 2

** Day 1. 7:00PM**

Hilary stood in her bedroom, a jet-black beyblade in her hand with no bit beast, an empty space. She was facing away from the window. It was dark outside, and she tried to block out the screams from outside that occurred every so often.

She opened her eyes quickly and they were dark green, the same as Creeper's skin. A second later they returned to normal.

_What was that? _She asked herself. _That felt weird._ Her head suddenly pounded and she collapsed onto her bed clutching it. Her eyes, once again, turned green.

_What's happening?_ She asked herself weakly.

_Listen to me_ said a faint voice said from inside her head but it seemed like the one who had said it was standing beside her. But she knew that she was alone. Her eyes turned back to normal but her head was still pounding.

"Who are you?" she asked out loud.

"I'm your bit beast," the voice replied. "Since your brother is gone, I am now yours."

"Creeper," was all she said. She tried to track the voice but had no luck so she gave up.

"Well done," he replied, snickering.

"Why are you doing these things?" she asked, she sounded scared.

"What else can I do to survive?" he asked her. "We all need to eat."

"But why people?" she asked desperately.

"Again, what else?" he asked. "Nothing else to eat."

"But if you're my bit beast or whatever, why won't you listen to me?" she asked, her voice a mixture of fear and anger.

"Because I am your bit beast," he began, "and you are my puppet."

"What?" she asked. She was scared now and she could feel her had starting to pound again. She collapsed onto her bed again. "Get out of my head!" she screeched.

"I can't do that," was all he told her. "I need a master. But you don't seem willing to help." And with that, everything went black.

**Day 2. 7:30AM**

"What time is it?" Hilary asked out loud. It was now morning because it was light. It suddenly hit her what happened last night. She gasped and sat up, looking for the beyblade. She saw it on the floor and picked it up. Creeper's picture was now back in the centre of it. "But how? Oh no." She stood up and ran downstairs. "Dad?" she asked. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. The TV was switched off. She became slightly scared. "Dad, where are you?" She wandered around the rooms and there was no sign of him.

_Oh no, oh please no_ she thought to herself.

"Don't worry, your father is safe," she heard a voice say which was the same as last night.

"What did you do with him?" she asked angrily.

"You will see," Creeper began, "in time. Now come, we have battles to win."

"What?" she asked. "No."

"Oh well," Creeper began mysteriously.

Hilary felt something overcome her and she was forced to walk out of the door and onto the street.

"What are you going to make me do?" she whispered, scared.

"You'll see," was the reply. "Now let go, and don't fight it."

"What?" she asked herself. She felt like her control over her body was gone. Her eyes were dark green like before.

_Don't!_ she yelled but instead it was only a voice in the back of her head. She couldn't even talk. _Why me? Why not anyone?_

"Because you're your brother's sister," he replied. But this voice was not his. It was her own voice she was hearing.

_I should have destroyed you when I was four _she told him angrily.

"Well you didn't," he replied. All Hilary could do was watch, and she knew exactly where she was being made to go.

* * *

So soz about the wait but I'm having trouble with this fanfiction (AGAIN!) and I could really do with some help on this one. So plz R&R and plz help me 


End file.
